


Looking for this - help

by WyvernHandler



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Found it now but might keep this up for others to find it, Multi, Tribe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernHandler/pseuds/WyvernHandler
Summary: I’m looking for a particualr fan fiction here. I can’t remember the name of it for the life of me, but I remember the basic story. Any help pointing me in the right direction would be appreciated. Details of the story inside,
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Looking for this - help

I’m looking for a particualr fan fiction here. I can’t remember the name of it for the life of me, but I remember the basic story. Any help pointing me in the right direction would be appreciated.

Here are the details I remember:

Leo and Donnie are part of one tribe (or clan?) while Raph and Mikey are part of another (not sure if they’re in the same one or two different)

Raph and Mikey’s Home is destroyed for some reason or other. They end up getting taken in by Leo. I think Splinter is either another leader or an elder, but can’t be certain. Leo is a leader, but he’s being pressured (maybe?) into finding a mate.

Leo decides that Raph and Mikey will learn ninjitsu (or something like that) like himself and Donnie.

Leo and Donnie are in a relationship, though while Leo can dominate Donnie and satisfy him, Donnie seems to find it harder to satisfy Leo in dominating. 

While training, Leo decides the four of them should go to a mountain (or forest?) to train.

While there, Donnie and Mikey get together while Raph tries (and succeeds, to his surprise) to dominate Leo on their solo training.

They agree to be together. In the last chapter, they have a foursome where Raph topped Leo and Mikey topped Donnie.

I dunno why I suddenly remembered this work, but I’ve been trying to find it for days. If anyone reading this knows it or can point me in the right direction, I’d really appreciate it.


End file.
